Untold Truth
by Hi to Kori Gumi
Summary: Learn the "Untold Truth" about what _really_ happened behind the scenes of Gundam Wing.
1. Prologue

Gundam Wing: "Untold Truth"

By: Jezzica Shirokori

*~Prologue~*

*yawn* "I can't stand much more of this crap!" Ashley complained. I had to agree, I too, was bored. We had been waiting in a small room for at least a good hour and tic-tac-toe had lost it's fun.

Ashley once again glanced down at her watch. "He said he would be gone for only a couple minutes and I am quoting his very words!"

The old man did say that he would be gone for 'only a couple of minutes', but according to the clock on the wall, he had been gone for exactly 49 minutes give or take some. I sighed and proceeded to fold my paper airplane.

Oh wait, maybe I'm a bit ahead of myself, I'll start by introducing myself: I am Jezzica Shirokori. I have long dark brown/black hair. hazel eyes, and an all around nice person, kind of optimistic, wouldn't hurt anyone if I could avoid it. My friend, Ashley Akaihi, is the opposite, she has velvet purple eyes, blonde hair that is cut just at the shoulders in the front and in the back, she has long brown hair. She has a great sense of humor and attitude until she's pushed too far and then attacks you. She's smart, clever and she would hurt someone if they didn't get away first. But she's nice to me. ^-^;; And I bet your wondering 'Yeah, um, that's really great and all, but what's it got to do with the title?' Well how about I start at the top about 2 girls who got pulled into the game of war by force...


	2. Ch1 Plagues & Blessings

Gundam Wing: "Untold Truth"

By: Jezzica Shirokori

Chapter 1

"Plagues & Blessings"

Okay, I'll start explaining with a little story of OZ's sins. Normally Ashley and myself would be vegging out on a couch or at an arcade. we we're out looking for jobs. Eversince OZ had control of our nation, taxes went up and so was living expenses. Our economy slowly fell as jobs became harder to secure, which explains why we were out on a gloomy Saturday afternoon. The sky was a brilliant sapphire blue and fluffy white marshmellowy clouds hung in the sky, making looking up more fun, because in the past five minutes, I found a bunny, a duck, and a big ice-cream cone, but anyway, the reason we were out looking for jobs was because our family, like all others, were having problems with the hike in cost, and us being all noble, wanted to help. We had went to five interviews this morning, but was turned down at them all.

"Unfair..."My words were as silent as the icy breeze that swept by us, ruffling my hair and Ashley's.

"FUCK OZ!, it's their fault that were out here looking for jobs. Were only 15!" Ashley shifted her gaze to the sky also, and then continued to gripe. "I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm COLD!"

Ashley clutched her "Bad Kitty" sweater around her elbows, "If I had the power to rip oz a new one, I would."

I forced a cheerful smile and tried to change the subject, "Look.." I pointed upwards.

"What?" Ashe said annoyed.

"That one looks like the Pillsbury doughboyTM" I said moronically. Ashley looked at me with an emotionless face, I gave my best dumb smile I could and swung my arms. If someone was to passby, I think they would've thought I was a moron, which at that moment, I thought I was. "_God my humor sucks_." I thought as I kept my act on.

Ashley just kept on giving that cold emotionless stare until she cocked an eyebrow and then it was a _confused_, emotionless stare.

__

I HATE WHEN SHE DOES THAT!

"Crazy woman." She muttered.

"Um, excuse me, but I overheard your conversation about 'ripping oz a new one'"

A funny looking old man was standing right behind us. He smiled through his mustache. To be polite I said "Hello." and answered his question and ended it with "Why would you be listening to our conversation?"

The old man was oddly dressed for outside with his labcoat. He looked like he had sunglasses over his eyes. His white hair was greasy and long, he looked like he was hiding something in his pocket, because every now and then it would make a loud *CLAMP*.

...I didn't wanna know....

As Ashley stepped behind me, I glanced behind him and noticed 4 other old men all with the same outfits: Labcoats, and next to them accompanied 5 young men or boys all in black trench coats.

"I heard you saying something about oz? and a job. Well, how about I give you a job?" He smiled.

Ashley decided she wanted to speak now, "Um, we're not dancers or prostitutes, so sorry." She mocked. The funny looking old man glared and then said, "No, not that kind of job! It's a job to help get oz out of the picture for good." He scribbled an address down on two pieces of paper. "You'd be testing the machinery we're making and of course you'd be paid a fair amount." He finished with the papers and gave them to us. The sum was an indeed generous amount. I started to agree when I noticed 2 little old ladies watching us and muttering things.

"What time do we start?" Ashe said before I could.

"Tomorrow. 6:00 AM." He turned and started to walk away

I turned to Ashley and stared for a good long minute.

"Guess we got a job?" I smiled.

Ashley nodded. As we turned to head home I noticed the 5 boys in black still standing there, watching us.

"They must have a problem or something." Ashe laughed.

We turned and started to head to home, afterall, we need a good nights sleep, right?


	3. Ch2 On Our Way

Gundam Wing: "Untold Truth"

By: Jezzica Shirokori

Chapter 2

"On Our Way"

"I'm very sorry that I haven't been writing enough for this fan fic. I have no excuses to give you, except this is very out of character for me to hold off on this chapter. Once again, my apologies. I hope you enjoy." –Jezzica Shirokori

**__**

Ring! Ring!

My eyes fluttered and finally opened. The clock on my desk read 4:30 AM. Groaning, I rolled over and answered my phone, finding the voice at the other end sluggish and tired.

"G'morning!" The familiar voice of Jezz was perky to a very sleepy extent. I could imagine her at the other laying in her bed, but still sounding perky as possible to raise spirits.

"Morning." I answered, rolling to my back and then sitting upright.

"I called to get you up…" Taking a moment to yawn, she went on. "Meet me at the lightrail station at 5:00. I'll bring breakfast, if it's any motivation."

"Hai, hai, I'll see you there." Hanging up, I quickly threw on some clothes, grabbed something for lunch, and left for the lightrail station, which according to Jezz is going to take us to the warehouse district.

*~*~*

Glancing up at the sky I noticed the sun's rays creeping up on me. The little bit of light that shown was enough to make out the disgusting state of how our town was.

Damn OZ! They made our home a wasteland. They made our economy fall so bad that we had to rely on terrorism for a source of income. I still could remember the day we got a warning that OZ was in our city. A man named Treize had cut off communications to outside cities & towns and had made a broadcast saying how much "better" it would be now that we were being rid of the rebel scum and now with OZ to protect us there would be a "golden age" in our fair city. And like the rest of the sheep, I cheered and was blind to the awaiting slaughter.

I finally snapped out of my thoughts as I passed a group of OZ soldiers, staring at me, but ironically it wasn't their piercing glares that snapped me into reality, it was their conversation. I'd heard the word "Gundam" They kept a steady glare. I didn't dare talk to them, so I glared just as hard back.

One OZ soldier spat, then spoke, "It's mighty early for a young woman to be out walking all alone."

His comrades all began to laugh. Oh, How I've always hated being laughed at. I felt an uneasiness, so I sped up my walking pace to a slow jog. They began to follow. Another yelled out, "Hey, don't you want an escort?!" He elbowed the guy next to him and they all laughed again. I then started to run for the lightrail station, hoping the people would be there.

"Hey, why are you runnin', cutie!" One yelled after me.

"Yeah, it's still early! Where ya' gotta go so early?!" another yelled out as they all ran after me.

"Get away from me!" I yelled back as I turned the corner. Seeing the station in my sights, I made a mad dash for it.

Just as I started to pick up speed, I tripped and hit the pavement hard. "Kyaaa!" I yelled. It took a moment to find that I didn't twist or spring anything, but by now, all four OZ soldiers were standing around me. Each clearly annoyed.

The one who originally beckoned to me bent down eye level to me. He glared and said, "You shouldn't have run, now were going to have to take you in on suspicion of being a rebel. He began to pull out a set of handcuffs. Suddenly, a flash of pink kicked him in the groin and proceeded to make his comrades minced meat. Finally I was able to identify the flash of pink as Jezz.

"Hi, Akaihi-Chan! She squeaked all perky-like.

"You!" One soldier managed to get back up. "are under-"

Jezz gave him a taste of her backfist. Falling to the ground he laid still and unconscious, like the others. Helping me to my feet, I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Jezz…" I brushed myself off and fixed my hair, just as an egg and ham sandwich was shoved under my nose.

"Breakfast." She stated as she bit into her own.

Finally getting to the station, we bought our tickets and got on the train, riding it to the end of the line before getting off. Walking past large silver and brick warehouses, we got to the one where the doctor guy had said his laboratory was. Rapping lightly on the door, we waited fore the doctor dude.

Suddenly the door was creaked open and a long nose followed by an eye peaked out at us.

"Oh, it's only you, good, good, come."

He opened the door and let us in. "Before we let you..er..test our equipment, we'll want to put you through some test. Is that, okay?" He asked in a nasal voice.

"Sure"

"Whatever." We answered.

"Good, good, come. You need to meet the rest of the doctors, then we'll get you started." He chuckled as we went down a long hall to a main door. Putting his hand on the knob, he stopped and turned to us, "You must tell NO ONE!" He glared. "Swear you won't tell a soul!"

"I don't swear." Jezz said, "but I'll promise."

"Whatever, I swear." I said, simple and short.

He smiled, "You two will be perfect. Two different personalities and standards, Like fire and ice. Perfect." He opened the door and ushered us in, "Come & welcome Fire and Ice."


End file.
